1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, and more particularly to a zoom lens system that is capable of high magnification exceeding seven times.
In recent years, zoom lens systems have become increasingly high power, and various zoom lens systems capable of high magnification (in excess of seven times, for example) have been proposed.
However, if a zoom lens system is made high-power, aberration correction becomes difficult. Consequently, conventional high-power zoom lens systems comprise many lenses in order to properly correct aberration, but this has led to an increase in size.